


Tangled Up In Blue

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Tangled Up In Blue

The first time he's surrounded by blue, he's at the bottom of the ocean. Or at least it feels like it. So many things had happened in a couple of minutes, that he's not sure of their order even. A big storm, even bigger waves, a thunder striking down his boat, then the woman of his dreams sinking into the water. Next thing he knows, he's jumping in, barely thinking of his next move. Rookie mistake, one that he would've never made under other circumstances, but there's a storm, and she's drowning, and oh God. He can't lose her.

And then, there's nothing. An endless void of darkness, and depth, and blue. And no matter how much he swims, no matter how long he goes, he never seems to get him anywhere. She's nowhere to be found, the storm is probably getting worse, and all he can do is keep trying even though he can feel his body sinking, his lungs running out of air.

Blue, blue, blue.

In his last moments, the only thing in her mind is that maybe, she found a way back into the surface. Maybe she survived, even if he couldn't save her. And if she didn't, well... at least he'll be there with her soon.

 _Black_.

 

— 

 

The second time is even more confusing. His entire body feels filled with water, his chest stings, and he's sure that if this is what waking up in heaven feels like, everything he's ever read is a hell of a misconception, because it hurts to even breathe.

His eyes open and he sees blue again. Brighter, tickling. It takes him a second to focus but when he does, there's a woman leaning away from his nose. "Okay you're breathing, kind of, hold on," her hands run over her bright blue hair to push her bangs away from her eyes and she nods to herself, hovering them over his chest. A light glow makes his eyelids shut again and he coughs, water spilling all over.

"There you go, you'll be fine! Just—" the soft voice of the girl next to him stops abruptly with a squeak, and when his eyes open for a second time she's running away. He tries to sit up, ask for her name or what's going on, but despite being healed he winces and falls back down on his back, memories of bottom of the ocean pulling him down and down and down filling his mind.

Blue is definitely not his favorite color.

 

—

 

The third time, he's drowning again. There's an all too familiar landscape around him. So dark, so infinite, so blue. He's floating, weightless in the vast ocean that surrounds him. But unlike last time, he can breathe. Despite being underwater, despite feeling like he's about to die all over again. 

The rest, he can't really explain. Not even to himself.

A yellow light extends in front of him,a voice echoes in his mind, words repeating over and over. He's got more questions than answers, but that seems to be a pattern as of late. He's haunted, he's protected, he's not alone. Not anymore. Nothing makes sense— and somehow, it feels like everything should. Like there's a puzzle piece he's missing, like he's just about to get answers to all his questions.

Who, where, how, why. All he knows is that he's terrified, body frozen on the spot, floating, and he can't tell anyone about this. Not yet, not now. If anyone is going to give him an explanation to all of this, it'll probably be at The Academy. Until then, he can't say anything. Maybe he's cursed, maybe his days are counted, maybe he's a threat to everyone around him and he doesn't even know it yet. But he will. And there's no need to worry anyone with what ifs. He can deal with those himself, later. So when he wakes up coughing up water —  _Of course he is—_  he tells his friends the closest thing to the truth that he can think of.

That he had a nightmare, that he's not sure what happened. He'll figure out the rest in time. 

 

—

 

The fourth time, there's a shimmer almost blinding him. Light blue, like the sky on a good sailing day. And he wakes up to Jester's hands on his face, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she mutters before she pulls them away and shifts towards his stomach, yelling to the rest of the group something about running away.

They went over their heads with this one, didn't they? He glances down at the cut in his abdomen that she's healing— skin open from side to side, bleeding, definitely deeper than what he's used to, and he really doesn't want to imagine what his face looks like. His hand reaches out to her resting over her dress, right above the knee, the closest he could find by moving the least amount possible. "I'm fine," he whispers, and Jester gasps looking back at him. Something in her big violet eyes tells him he probably isn't, but that isn't going to stop him. "Go help them, darlin'. I can take it from here."

Her eyebrows furrow and her mouth opens, and he's sure she's about to argue when instead she screams Yasha's name and stands up. She looks worried, but he can tell she knows there's bigger problems right now. "Get him out, you're stronger than me so it'll be faster. I can heal Nott, I've got some magic left," Jester nods and right before she takes off, her mouth presses a kiss against his forehead. "Go."

Not exactly what he was going for, but he'll take it.

 

—

 

The fifth time is the best one, though. The fifth time, he's sure he won't ever live it down.

Blue hands running from his shoulders all the way up to his jaw, blue hair messing up against the sheets covering their bodies, blue lips curling up in smiles as she giggles, and kisses and, oh God.

"Shh..." Fjord whispers to her ear, rolling her over and trying to stop her from moving around so much.

If they're going to do this, they should probably be subtle about it. At least subtle enough that a room full of sleeping people won't wake up.

"What?" Jester looks up, mischievous smile still plastered on her lips as she shrugs. She might have gotten good at lying after all their missions, maybe even better than him sometimes, but whatever's about to come out of her mouth, he's not buying. "I'm technically not speaking, technically." She nods, and he rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"You're technically not being quiet either, technically," he replies, voice as low as he can while mirroring her accent, hands resting on her hips.

Her shoulders raise and fall in a quick motion, full strength at display seconds later as she picks him up and pins him back down against the mattress. "Then you shouldn't have let me do this, darlin'." She teases, her lips crashing against his.

Blue hair, blue lips, blue skin. Blue, blue, blue. Maybe it's not such a terrible color after all.

"She's not wrong," a new voice outside their bubble breaks the charm of the moment, Jester's giggles stopping with a gasp as she puts a hand over her mouth and he peeks over the sheets. "Oh please by all means, do your thing, I don't care." Molly moves a hand brushing them off, not even bothering to turn his body to look at them probably trying to soften the blow, "Just maybe get an extra room next time. Or learn some kind of silencing spell. If Beau wakes up in the middle of the night, she'll be grumpy for the rest of the day." He yawns, pulling his covers up to what Fjord assumes means he's going back to sleep.

Solid advice, terrible timing. Not that he can blame him. Nobody really was supposed to know.

"Too fucking late."

 _Shit_.


End file.
